Uncovering Mr Grey
by CGgirls02
Summary: Anastasia Steele became one of Washington's best private investigator's after following in her father's footsteps. But what will happen when her career puts her directly in the path of a client with questionable morals and a very mysterious man? Anastasia Steele must go deep undercover to investigate and uncover the mystery behind her new case subject, Mr. Grey.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: _This story started as a little one shot for the Blackmail Challenge in one of the Facebook groups that we follow: FSOG Fanfic Obsessed. We have decided to continue it for the readers who wanted us to. Thank you so much Daisy Darker for giving us the opportunity and encouragement to write our own story and to the readers who wanted to find out more._**

 ** _P.S. Uncovering Mr. Grey contains characters, places and plots from the Fifty Shades Trilogy. All rights belong to E.L James, not us. Thanks!_**

 ** _Chapter One_**

 ** _March 7th, 2017_**

It's Tuesday afternoon and I'm looking outside my window at another gloomy, gray March morning in Seattle. I'm trying to sort through the files on my desk and prepare my detectives for their next big case, but for some reason I can't keep myself focused. Business is pretty steady, mostly with the usual cases- clients wanting to know if their spouse is having an affair, investigating stolen property or submitting a few background checks for employers. I don't mind these types of cases. They are a good source of income, but I usually hand them off to either Kate or Jose.

Kate and Jose are my best friends and the only people I trust, apart from my father, and believe me when I say it wasn't easy getting here. They have been with me since I started my business, but we have known each other for years. We met at WSU Vancouver my freshman year of college and they are the only two people in my life who seemed to have penetrated my wall of stubbornness and I am grateful for it every day. Without them I honestly do not know where I would be...

Kate is my roommate. She studied journalism in college and I always knew she would be talented. What makes her such an accomplished detective is her ability to spot a great story and her attention to detail, but honestly, most of her success is due to her tenacity. She does not give up and she is a force to be reckoned with if anyone tries to get her to back off.

Jose is one of my dearest friends but he is more like family to me- the brother I never had and always wanted. He majored in engineering, but his true passion has always been photography. He can capture the most beautiful artwork, landscapes and portraits alike, but in my business, it's the quick movements of criminals and cheaters that make his skills so desirable. He can always provide the clearest photos of the subjects caught in the act and that is why I pay him the big bucks.

But the greatest employee I have ever had was my father, Raymond Steele. He was the best investigator out there and I learned so much of my work from him. Ray was a simple man- a good and honorable husband and father who was ex-military and worked in carpentry up until the day he suspected my mother was cheating. He was head over heels in love with her, but she always seemed to have an excuse to run out on us and leave the house for hours. Although we weren't poor, he couldn't afford to hire someone to find out where she was going, so he began to do the groundwork himself. It didn't take him long to find out that she was having an affair with a man named Stephen Morton, who was using and abusing her. But soon after, she divorced Ray and took half of everything he had. He was miserable, but a brilliant detective was born. He could spot a lying, cheating criminal from a mile away.

When she left, I stayed with Ray and I cut my ties with my mother. I could never understand how she could leave Ray for such a worthless piece of crap. I hate her for what she did to him. It broke my heart to watch him pine for the woman he fell in love with, but it also taught me very valuable lesson-one that I still take to heart today- be skeptical and never trust anyone.

I felt terrible when I went off to college; Ray was depressed and all alone. But despite the pain and suffering my mother's infidelity caused, it did help me find my calling. I majored in criminal justice and once I graduated, I started my business, Steele, P.I. Ray was the first employee I hired and he was happy again. _We_ were happy again and working together side by side. But then, everything changed when I lost him to a heart attack last year.

Prior to his passing, I would casually date- nothing serious, of course- but after my dad, I gave up on that altogether. I had lost the only man in my life that I could ever truly count on and I couldn't get myself past it. Every man I dated always seemed to have something to hide and without Ray there to help me see past all of their empty promises and bull shit, I just couldn't even try anymore.

Instead, I threw myself into my work and today I own one of the most successful private investigation companies in Washington. Up until now, I have never been more focused and determined, but today... I just have a bad feeling and I can't shake this warning blaring in my mind that today is the start of something new. Whether it is good or bad is yet to be determined, but either way, I am sure I am unprepared for it. I sigh and roll my eyes at myself. _Anastasia Steele… ever the optimist._ In a pointless attempt, I try to forget about it and pick up the most imperative case file. But five minutes into reading it, I am interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in," I call out, knowing that at this time it is either Kate or Jose.

Sure enough, Kate strolls in and plops down in the chair across me while dropping a closed case file on my desk and grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"No way!" I pick up the file and stare at the name typed on the label. "You closed this case already? But Mr. Simmons just came in yesterday!"

"I know. But you know that I am _damn_ good at my job!" She crosses her legs and leans forward, gripping the armrests in excitement. "Five minutes after I started following _Mrs._ Jennifer Simmons last night, she get's into her _beautiful,_ brand new 2017 Lexus LS and drives straight to her lover's house. She kisses him at the front door, proceeds to go inside wrapped around him and doesn't leave his home until 6 am this morning, wearing the same designer dress and matching accessories she arrived in. All the dirty details are in the report, but I got enough pictures of them at the front door to nail the bitch."

"Wow Kate!" I say rifling through the file and gazing at all the photographs. "You are so amazing! Thank you so much!"

"No problem, Steele."

Then unexpectedly she frowns, uncrosses her legs and begins to pace back and forth, clearly upset by something.

"I just can't believe these people. They have it so damn good! A loyal spouse who treats them like gold and spoils them rotten and what do they do the second they go away on a business trip?"

She stops and raises her hands in frustration, but continues and resumes pacing before I can answer.

"They fucking throw it all away just to bang the towel boy at their country club!"

I frown, drop the file back on the desk and fold my hands in front of me.

"I know, Kate. It sucks, but that's just how people are. My own mother cheated on Ray. I mean he wasn't the richest man, but he definitely was the most loyal and he did everything he could for her. And for some stupid reason, she left him for a man that beats her and steals from her."

Kate stops pacing and turns back to look at me, her mouth settling into an uncomfortable line. Whatever she must have seen on my face has her shifting gears.

"I'm sorry, Ana. I didn't mean your mom."

I shake my head at her and force myself to smile.

"No, Kate. It's okay. She is the same as the rest of them. I just hope in the end that I don't turn out anything like her."

She sits down and grabs both my hands in hers and gazes earnestly into my eyes.

"Ana you are _nothing_ like your mother. You need to stop worrying about that. I don't know how many times I have to tell you that not _everyone_ is a bad person."

I shrug my shoulders and change the subject. As much as Kate and I agree on, this idea is not one of them. With the strikingly rare exception of Kate and Jose, everyone is out to get someone in this world. It is one of the main reasons why I have never been past the second date. Not only am I sure that the guy will turn out like all the rest, but I am terrified that I will too. I mean, it's in my DNA... surely that isn't something I can change.

"Anyway, I have this new case file for you and Jose to work. It should be pretty easy. I haven't read all the details yet, but it looks like Mrs. O'brien suspects her husband, Peter, is cheating with his secretary. I don't know if you will be able to crack him in a day though." I wink at her. "Apparently, she hasn't been able to prove anything by randomly dropping in at his office. He's very good at hiding his dirty little secret, but I'm hoping it won't take you guys any longer than three days."

Kate smirks at me and takes the file.

"Challenge accepted, boss."

I smile back and she leaves me to my work and my worries.

* * *

I glance at the clock. It's about one in the afternoon and I am shocked by how quickly the time has gone. I was eventually able to ignore the festering pit in my stomach and once I regained focus I was able to get quite a bit of work done this morning. The completed cases have been filed, payroll has been submitted for Friday and our workload has been sorted by order of priority. I take a deep breath, sit back in my chair and massage my temples. Now, I can finally relax and take my much needed lunch break. My stomach growls, embarrassingly, in agreement.

I grab the takeout menus from inside my desk drawer and look over my options, but the bell above the main door jingles and I look up expectantly. Kate and Jose are out working on their new case so it must be a client. I stand, smooth my hair and straighten my blouse and enter the lobby. Outside stands a tall man, dressed nicely with reddish blond hair and bright blue eyes smiling in my direction.

"Hello, please come in."

I smile back politely and hold my door open for him. He buttons his suit jacket and runs a hand through his long bangs before entering my office. Once inside, we stand awkwardly at the threshold and continue to smile and stare at one another. Normally, I would close the door for privacy but for some reason my instincts are telling me to leave it wide open. I gesture towards the chair in front of my desk and take my seat in front of him. He sits, leans forward and extends his hand out to me to introduce himself as we shake.

"Hello. My name is Jack Hyde. Are you the owner of Steele, P.I.?"

"Yes, Mr. Hyde. I am Anastasia Steele. What can I do for you today?"

"Well, Miss Steele, I am looking for a private investigator to look into a business owner- a rival of mine- and I heard from a friend that you are the best in the business."

He speaks clearly and respectfully, but it sounds like a line perfectly delivered by a skilled actor and I am not entirely sure I believe him. However, I remain professional and hide my natural inclination to raise an eyebrow.

"Of course, Sir. No problem. Let me just get the forms and we can get started."

I stand and walk over to my filing cabinet with the uncomfortable feeling that his eyes are following my every move. It is tremendously unsettling and I find myself wishing Kate and Jose would come back early for the day. I cannot put my finger on it, but there is just something about being alone with this man that makes me want to run screaming for the door.

"Here we go," I say as I pull the correct form from the cabinet. "If you could just fill out these forms and give me a little bit of background information we can go from there."

"No problem." He smiles his creepy smile at me again and grabs the clipboard and pen I have placed in front of him.

"So," he begins. "I own a telecommunications company and I have a rival who is trying to destroy me and take over my business. Once we sign and date a contract, I will be able to give you more information about him and his business, but for now, that is all I can say."

"Okay… What is it exactly you would like us to do for you?"

"Well Miss Steele, firstly, there is no "us." There is only you. I expect you to handle everything entirely by yourself and without help from any other investigators you may employ. The fewer people who know about this the better and as the owner, I trust that you alone are the best for this case. I expect your complete cooperation and confidentiality when it comes to this."

His blue eyes penetrate mine as he says every single word and I find myself looking away from his intense gaze. I nod, in understanding, but not in full agreement. Having multiple people on a case this big gives us not only extra eyes and brain power, but a sense of safety and assurance that I alone cannot depend on. I want to explain why this wouldn't be a good idea, but he continues and I resist the urge to interrupt.

"Secondly, what I am looking for exactly is information on the owner himself and his business. He is ruthless and this takeover will be hostile. He is willing to go to any lengths to take my business from me and I intend to do everything in my power to keep it. I am looking for anything I can use to get him to back off and keep his claws away from my company. Even if that means digging into his personal life."

 _So, technically, he is looking for information to blackmail someone…._

"Well, Mr. Hyde, I am not entirely sure if I can help you with something like this. From what you are describing, it sounds as though you are looking to blackmail someone and I don't necessarily feel comfortable finding and giving that kind of information to you if those are your intentions."

His eyes narrow menacingly for the briefest moment, but become gentle and understanding within seconds- unfortunately for him, not before I can saw the anger that flashed behind that glare. I bite my lip and look away in an attempt to calm my nerves, but I'm itching to get this man out of my office.

"I'm sorry if it seems that way. I really just want to protect what is mine. I promise you that I will only use this information if he insists on settling the issue this way- if it is absolutely necessary."

He plasters a phony smile on his face, but his eyes tell it all. He is not taking no for an answer and he intends to use this information any way he damn well pleases. I _really_ want to roll my eyes at him and call bull shit. I cannot do business with a man like this. Not only is he making me question his motives, but he is giving me every reason not to trust him. My mind's made up before he can even finish his sentence.

But my eyes must have given me away because before I can decline, he pulls out his briefcase and opens it in my direction. The latches pop open and in front of me are thousands of dollars stacked and placed neatly inside of the case. _Holy fuck!_ There must be at least one hundred thousand dollars in here. _Is this some kind of joke?_ _Some kind of bribe?_

I glance up nervously and overwhelmed, unsure of what to say.

"Trust me, Anastasia," he says as if we have known each other for years. "I can make this worth your while."

I grimace at his casual use of my first name but indecision keeps me from speaking my mind. My heart is telling me to yell, "get the fuck out of my office," but my brain is telling my heart to shut the hell up and take the cash. Not that Steele, P.I. is struggling, but a deposit that large would definitely put us well over our semi-annual projection and that is something I most definitely have to think about.

"How much money is that, exactly?" I ask, curiously.

"One hundred and twenty five thousand dollars," he says smirking. The triumphant look on his face makes me so disgusted that I actually scowl at him, unable to help myself. His grin widens. He knows he has my attention and the fact that I am seriously considering this makes me want vomit in my mouth. I have never taken a bribe before, but then again, I have never been offered this kind of money before either…

"Of course... you will get the other half once we have the information we need to save my company from this… rival of mine." I widen my eyes in surprise as he pauses and lets that sink in.

 _The other half!?_ This has got to be some kind of joke. Kate must be testing me or something. I shake my head in disbelief as I stare incredulously at his face.

"You're willing to pay me two hundred and fifty thousand dollars for information on this guy? You've got to be kidding me."

He folds his hands in front of him, licks his lips and gazes straight into my eyes as if he were a predator and I were his prey.

"Miss Steele, if I may be straight with you… my company is extremely important to me. I have worked my ass off to be where I am today and I don't intend to lose it to some pompous asshole who can't keep his hands to himself. If what I have heard about you and your company is accurate, I believe and trust that this...arrangement... will work in both of our favors. Now, I have laid my cards on the table. Do we have a deal or do you fold?"

He smiles at his poker analogy as I take another glance at the briefcase.

 _Wow. Two hundred and fifty thousand dollars…._ I'd be an idiot not to take a deal like that. This deal alone will boost our profits by at least twenty-five percent this year and will probably draw in more clients than we've seen since we've opened. Plus, what have I got to lose anyway... _besides my dignity._

I shake my head and clear that thought from my mind before pasting a fake grin on my face.

"You've got yourself a deal, Mr. Hyde."

I extend my hand and he takes mine in his. He begins to rub gentle circles against my knuckles with his thumb. I try not to cringe when I quickly pull my hand away from his.

"Please...call me Jack," he says as I catch his eyes raking down my body and lingering on the swell of my chest. That uncomfortable need to flee from my office returns, but I keep my poker face and respond with a small smile instead.

 _I am so going to regret this…_

* * *

About half an hour later, Mr Hyde- I refuse to call him by his first name- leaves. We have drawn up, signed and dated our contract and I can finally breath again. He gave me the name of the man he wants me to investigate and a brief overview of who he is and what his business entails. I quickly scan through it again, amazed that I have never even heard of such a successful man.

 _Christian Trevelyan-Grey, is the CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc., a Telecommunications company in downtown Seattle, Washington. He is an exceptional entrepreneur, who in addition to running his own business, partakes in investing and manufacturing. He is best known for buying underperforming companies and fixing them or selling off their assets to the highest bidder. He dominates the business world and is currently ranked number 8 on the Forbes Five Hundred list with a net worth of $2.2 billion._

 _Holy fuck…_

From what I have just read, this is going to be a very difficult man to get close to. He probably has several bodyguards and a whole security team working to protect his company and keep him safe. Cracking into his database and email will be impossible, even with help from Kate and Jose, who I am not allowed to provide any information to, as per our contract, clause three.

This whole case is going to be hopeless and Mr. Hyde expects _weekly_ updates. Not to mention, it's been about a year and a half since I have actually been in the field. Usually I sit behind my desk submitting files and performing managerial duties, while Kate and Jose go undercover, follow the subject and take notes and photographs.

 _What have I got myself into…_

Before I can continue reading any further, my stomach grumbles loudly again, letting me know that it is way past my lunch break. I check the time. _2:55 P.M._ I toss the take-out menus back into the bottom drawer of my desk and grab my purse. I need to clear my head before I jump into a case like this.

Taking my keys from the middle pocket of my purse, I stand and make my way towards the front door. After locking up the office, I decide on some much needed alone time - and on a much needed happy hour- at my favorite sushi restaurant. I get in my car and make the short drive to Sushi Kashiba.

 **A/N: Wow! What _has_ Ana got herself into? Thank you so much for taking the time to read our story and review! Chapter two will be up quickly as most of it is already written but please be patient with the following chapters as my work schedule has been crazy and hectic over the past couple of weeks. Carol and I will try to post as soon as we possibly can! **

**-Gina**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Uncovering Mr. Grey contains characters, places and plots from the Fifty Shades of Grey trilogy. All rights belong to E.L James, not us. Thanks!**_

 _ **Chapter Two**_

 _ **March 14th, 2017**_

 _One Week Later…_

"Fuck!"

I'm sitting at my desk with my head in my hands, trying to dull the ever persistent migraine that's coming on. It's been a week and I can't seem to find anything on the elusive Christian Grey, other than what is available online, and it is driving me crazy. His security seems to be tighter than the Pentagon's for Christ's sake! I understand that he is an important figure in society, but why go to so much trouble to hide so much of your personal life. This man is either paranoid or he definitely has something to hide.

I have poured over countless websites, but none of them have been very helpful. Aside from his business adventures, all I was able to discover about his childhood was that he was adopted by the Grey's- a very prominent family- at age four, as were his older brother, Elliot, and his younger sister, Mia. His father, Carrick Grey, is an incredibly successful lawyer and his mother, Dr. Grace Trevelyan-Grey, is a very sought-after pediatrician. Even after digging deeper, the only things I managed to learn via public records, were that he was born in Detroit to Ella Montgomery, his biological father is unknown and that he was kicked out of three schools for fighting.

Apparently, he was a very angry teenager, but he seems to have got his life together when he was about 15. He graduated top of his class and was accepted into Harvard University to study Politics and Economics, but he dropped out 2 years later to start his business.

I admit that when I first Googled him, I was taken aback by how young and successful he is. And if I'm being totally honest, the man is **HOT**! However, it's quite odd that as gorgeous and successful as he is, he's never been photographed with a woman besides business partners and family members. A man like him, I'm sure has to have an abundance of women after him. So, why has he never been spotted on a date or tagged in some hopeless relationship?

Then, a thought occurs to me. _Perhaps he is gay and that's why he needs to be so vigilant about his privacy…_ It's possible that to maintain relationships with older, more conservative businessmen he chooses to hide that particular fact about himself to avoid judgement or prejudice. _Or perhaps he's into some really weird, kinky shit._ I remember reading Kate's research paper on BDSM for her Women's Studies course and cringe in disgust. That would definitely be a reason to keep his private life private. Well… whatever it is he's hiding, I need to figure it out before Mr. Hyde gives me an earful.

Speaking of which, I can't believe I actually accepted his offer. Not only does Hyde give me the creeps, but he has been nothing but rude to, me since we signed our contract. He has been calling every other day and demanding information when our contract clearly states _weekly_ updates; not to mention that little tone he uses when he calls me Miss Steele. It makes me want to tear up the contract and throw his money right at his face.

 _Oh right… the money._ The only reason I'm even putting up with all this nonsense. Speaking of the money… how completely unethical and selfish was I to pounce on this opportunity the second that much money was involved? My worst fear definitely came true as my true colors were splashed in bright, neon technicolor all over my office that day.

I already regret doing this. If I wasn't horrible like my mother, I would give all the money back and dissolve our contract immediately. But, of course I won't. Not just yet, anyway. I am horrible and self-centered and thanks to greed, I couldn't turn it down then, and I don't want to give it back now. With that amount of money I could expand my business or maybe we can even move into a bigger and better office…

But, I won't use any of his money right away. I am hoping that I will eventually come to my senses, and prove to myself that I am not the shallow, covetous creature that agreed to such an improper deal for a lousy two hundred and fifty thousand dollars. Even though, I am entitled to half of the money, regardless of what I find and share, I want to be sure that the information won't be used for blackmail without provocation. I understand that my job is to find out people's dirty little secrets, but my information has never been used for anything sinister and it won't be now. There's something about Mr. Hyde that I just don't trust. Since the first moment he opened his mouth, I felt like he was lying about his intentions. So in the meantime, I'll be careful with what information I decide to divulge.

Now if I could just figure out how to get the information, without arousing suspicion from Grey, that would be great. But, there lies the problem: how do I go about doing it without being trampled by one of his goons?

My head pulsates as I reach for the bottle of Advil.

"Damn it!" I yell out in aggravation.

"What's wrong, Ana?" Kate rushes into my office.

"It's this new case I'm working on. It's got me so frustrated that I've literally gone through a bottle of ibuprofen in a week." I hiss out, throwing the empty bottle in the trash.

Kate looks at me sympathetically.

"What's the problem, exactly? Maybe I can help," she offers.

"I'm suppose to find out information about a very private, very prominent person, but their security is top notch and I can't get around it. We need to get a hacker on our payroll."

I try to laugh but end up wincing instead. I'm joking of course, since I can't tell anyone anything, but that just seems to make my head throb even more painfully.

"Well, who is the person?" She inquires.

I wonder if there is anything that I can possibly say without giving too much away. I mean maybe she can help me come up with something, but contractually, I am not allowed to tell her anything.

"Kate, this is an extremely confidential case. You know that I can't say too much and I definitely can't tell you who it is. But, I have to come up with a plan. This person's security is too tight and I'm just not getting anywhere. Maybe, I'll break into his place and hide out for a couple of days."

I can't help but laugh, despite the pounding ache in my skull.

Kate gives me her signature grin.

"Oh no... I know that look, Kate!"

I know at that moment she's come up with something and I know for a fact that I am not going to like it.

"Well, you know," she says, innocently. "It wouldn't be the first time you go undercover. I mean if it's a _male_ then you can always try to _'date'_ him." She continues, using her air quotes.

"Are you crazy!? I can't do that!"

"Why not?"

 _Because A, the man is probably gay and has no interest in women, or B, he has some sick sexual predilections that I have no chance in hell of satisfying because let's face it, I'm a 25 year old virgin with little to no sexual experience and C, what in the world would a man like that want with a woman like me, even if he is straight… not a damn thing, that's what!_

I roll my eyes at her.

"Because, it's not something I'm willing to do! I know I've pretended to be someone else to get pictures or to spy on someone, but this is different! I have NEVER been personally involved with anyone to get intel!" I shout, irritated by her ridiculous suggestion.

"Well there's a first time for everything, Steele! You know it would just be a last resort, kind of thing. It's obvious you're struggling with this case. I mean you've gone through like five bottles of Advil since you started and I'm worried about your liver."

She winks and laughs at me.

"Haha, Kate. Very funny."

I try to scowl at her, but her laugh is so contagious that I can't contain my smile. She reaches out and grabs my hand in hers.

"Why don't you follow him for a couple of days and learn his routine. You're great at being discreet. And if you find an opportune moment where you can 'accidentally' bump into him and get to know him a little better, go for it."

"I don't know. I don't think I can do it. I mean I'd have to really go deep. What if the poor guy falls for me?"

 _Or worse, what if I fall for him?_

 _No, Ana. That's impossible. You know better than that. You know better than to fall for any man, particularly one of his caliber._

"I'm not saying you have to marry the guy, Ana! Just think about it. Anyway, I gotta go. I finally got an internship at Mr. O'brien's office and I can't be late. I'll talk to you later, ok?"

"Sure. I'll think about it. Good luck on your case."

"Thanks, babe. Bye!"

"Bye."

I lean my head back on my chair and take a deep breath as I ponder what Kate suggested. Could I really do that? No, of course I can't. Kate is crazy! There is no way I can pull something like that off. There has to be another way to go about doing it. I close my eyes for a few minutes and try not to think about accidentally running into Christian Grey in the supermarket. I scoff at myself out loud. _Yeah, right. Like he goes to the supermarket._ I'm sure he has dozens of people who tie his shoes, let alone grocery shop. But then my ringing phone brings me out of my distracting thoughts.

"Hello, Anastasia Steele speaking."

"Hello, Ana. This is Jack Hyde. It's been a couple of days, and I haven't heard from you. I hope you have some good news for me. Tell me, what have you uncovered?" he asks, irritatingly, sarcastically.

I roll my eyes at the phone as though he can see me. Ugh! **One!** It's been **one** day, Hyde! Can't you give me a damn second to breathe.

"Mr. Hyde, I'm sorry to inform you but my answer is the same as it was _yesterday._ I don't have anything on Mr. Grey, yet. You picked a very difficult man to be the rival of. He is not someone I can easily get close to."

"Well, you are supposed to be the best in Seattle, aren't you _Miss Steele?_ " He taunts me, condescendingly.

I tighten my hand into a fist as I imagine his throat.

"Yes, I am. But, you fail to realize that Mr. Grey has very competent security. It hasn't been easy to get anything on him. I'm going to need more time and I can't do my job with you calling me every 24 hours for an update. Our contract states weekly updates, not daily."

"Well, _Anastasia,_ I'm not a very patient man. I need results quickly! If you can't get anything soon, perhaps I should take my money and my business elsewhere." He snaps.

 _Fuck!_ I hate how he spits my name with such contempt. He is such an _asshole!_ Not to mention, legally you can't take the money you've already given me unless you want to meet me in court, jackass! I am seething with anger, but instead of making a bad situation worse, I decide to play nice and rein in my rage.

"No Mr. Hyde, that won't be necessary. I have a plan, but I'm going to need time. Trust me, I'll get you what you need." I assure him.

"Very well, I will check with you next week and you better be making progress by then! Good day, Miss Steele." He hangs up and his threat actually frightens me.

Shit! Now, what?

I rub my hands on my face feeling so exasperated that I can't even think straight. The only plan in my mind is Kate's less than palatable suggestion blaring at me in full volume. Damn it! I can't believe it, but I'm actually considering Kate's idea. Can I even pull something like this off? I've never had to be personally involved with anyone I'm investigating. Hell, I've never really been personally involved with someone I'm not investigating. Especially not with anyone so gorgeous. I mean, obviously I'd keep it professional. How hard can it be?

I take a deep breath and finally convince myself to try to infiltrate Christian Grey's life somehow. Somewhere deep down inside though, I feel like I'm setting myself up for a tremendous downfall. This plan is riding on the hopes that I can actually get this man to take a second glance at me, assuming he isn't gay, which I'm still not even sure about.

I'm going to have to swallow my pride and ask Kate for some help in the makeup and clothing department. Something she has been dying to help me with for years, and something that I have been dreading for just as long. The thought of her waxing, buffing, and concealing every inch of my body almost has me running in the opposite direction. But, I'm great at what I do. I am a professional. I can do this and I _always_ get the information I need- one way or another.

Christian Grey has just become my biggest and hardest challenge, yet! But, I will uncover what that unattainable, handsome man has been hiding for so long, even if it's the last thing I do.

 ** _A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing! Now that chapter two is up, our updates will be less often. We promise to update as frequently as our schedules allow. We are currently working on chapter three so hopefully you won't have to wait too long! Thanks again! :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Uncovering Mr. Grey contains characters, places and plots from the Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy. All rights belong to E.L. James, not us. Thanks!**_

 _ **Chapter Three**_

 _ **Tuesday, March 14th, 2017**_

Later that evening, Kate and I are sitting at the kitchen table, drinking herbal tea and discussing her first day of work. After she came home, she told me all of the details about O'briens office and her new position. Apparently, everything went extremely well today and she was even assigned to shadow his secretary, Sherry, after orientation, which gives her the perfect opportunity to investigate. She is gushing with excitement and, of course, she can't stop smiling.

"I'm telling you Ana, this is going to be great! I can follow them around all day, taking notes and they won't suspect a thing!"

I give her the biggest grin I can.

"That is so wonderful, Kate! I'm glad you're doing so well with this case. I knew you would. How is Jose doing?"

She frowns.

"He can't get an internship. I think O'brien only hires women. There are like twelve women on his floor and two males. I wouldn't be surprised if this guy was sleeping with all of them. He seems the type. But anyway, I told Jose to keep trying, but honestly, he's better off working a different case. I don't think O'brien will hire another intern unless it's the blonde with the giant boobs, Lacey something or other. "

"Oh no. Okay I will check tomorrow morning to see which case to assign him next. Probably the Thompson case. I think that one is our next top priority and he'd be perfect for it. He's investigating his son about some stolen property that has gone missing from his mother's antique collection."

"You're right. That's perfect for him."

I stand, rinse my teacup and place it in the dishwasher. When I turn around Kate is staring at me.

"What?" I ask, a little self-consciously.

"Oh nothing. I was just curious about your case. Have you come up with any solutions yet?"

I want to roll my eyes at her. I know what she's getting at. She's dying to know if I'm taking her suggestion.

"Actually, you wouldn't believe who called me again today..."

Her eyebrows narrow.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me… That asshole called you _again_?"

"Yup."

"What the hell did he say now?"

I sigh and lean against the counter.

"Oh, the usual. At first he was polite, but then when I told him there was nothing new since last night, he threatened to break the contract."

"The balls on that guy! I swear… I wish you would tell me his name. I'd love to give him a piece of my mind. I hate how controlling he is. Doesn't he realize that cases like these take time?"

"Well, I tried explaining that to him. He doesn't care. He wants results by next week."

Kates eyes widen in surprise.

"Or what?"

"He didn't say, but I'm sure it won't be good. He sounded serious enough to frighten me, though."

"Holy fuck, Ana! Why didn't you tell me?"

She stands and walks towards me, disappointment and anger in her stance.

"Well you were so happy when you came home and I didn't want to ruin that for you... and you know I'm not really supposed to say anything about it."

I look down, guiltily. She grabs my shoulders and looks at me sternly.

"Next time he threatens you, you will tell me! This is not okay, Ana. If it keeps getting worse, then maybe you should terminate the contract."

"I don't think that would make things better though. It doesn't sound like I want to be on this guy's bad side. Right now we are on the same team. I don't want to make him angry and become his new target for destruction."

Her mouth tightens and it looks like she wants to say more on the subject, but she drops it and exhales.

"Okay, you're right." She releases my shoulders and pulls me into a hug. "Just please promise me you will be careful… and if you need me, don't hesitate."

We pull apart, but I take hold of her hands instead, not wanting to break our connection.

"I promise Kate and thank you. I swear you and Jose are the only people I can count on."

She smiles, clearly touched by my words. "Anytime, Steele. You know I'm always here for you."

"Of course... Now come on Kate. Let's go get comfy on the couch. I have to tell you something."

She raises an eyebrow, curiosity displayed all over her face, but she turns and walks into the living room, surprisingly, without hammering me with thousands of questions. We take a seat on the sofa and she turns to face me.

"Okay, now what's going on?"

"Well…okay, so you know how we were talking about my case, and you asked me if I came up with any solutions?"

"Yes…?" Her eyes turn wild with excitement.

"Well like I said, after that call I was scared what would happen if I didn't start making some progress. So, I sat in my office and tried to think of a solution to get more information without physically inserting myself into his life…"

"Uh-huh…. And?"

"Well, I couldn't come up with anything. I was frustrated, pissed and afraid. I just couldn't think straight…"

"So….?"

She pulls her legs underneath her body and sits up on her knees, unable to control herself. She knows exactly where I'm going with this and it's driving her crazy that I am dragging it out.

"Well…" I pause, egging her on.

She growls at me and smacks the couch, making a loud **_THWACK_** _ **!**_ "Oh, come on, Ana! Just tell me already!"

I giggle and bite my lip.

"Ok fine! I decided I'm going to discreetly follow him, learn his routine, and if the opportunity presents itself, I will _try_ to accidentally bump into him."

"Really?!" She claps her hands together and grins so wide I can see her gums.

I can't help but grin equally as wide. Her elation is contagious and I actually find myself thrilled to ask for her styling expertise.

"Yes… and guess what else?"

"What?!"

"I'm going to need your help dressing and styling myself if I'm going to have any chance at getting this man's attention."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" she shrieks so loud I have to plug my ears before I go deaf.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhmahhhhhgodddd! Ana I'm so happy! I can't wait! When can we start?! Tonight? Tomorrow morning!? No wait.. I have to work tomorrow morning… Damn! Well maybe after work…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Kate! Slow down!" I laugh so hard, I almost wet myself. "First things, first... I need to trail him and learn more- otherwise I have no chance of this plan even working."

"Yeah but, what if he sees you while you're trailing him?! Don't you want his jaw to drop?"

 _Of course, I do. Who wouldn't?_

"Kate, obviously, I'll have different disguises on while following him."

"Oh yeah… Well still! Can we start soon? I've been dying to dress you for years!"

"Okay fine…Tomorrow after work, we can start with something simple. Maybe shopping or something."

"Okay!"

She sits back down, smiling like she won the lottery. In an attempt to calm herself, she picks up her phone from the coffee table, no doubt to pin all different kinds of hairstyles and makeup tips to use on me. I grab the remote and check my watch to avoid the hour long conversation I know she's dying to have about my split ends.

" _New Girl_ starts in five minutes!" I squeal as a preemptive strike.

"Turn it on!" she says excitedly and I smirk, knowing that I've just avoided that conversation for the time being.

* * *

 _ **Wednesday, March 15th, 2017**_

The office is quiet this morning. Kate is out working on her new case and Jose just left about half an hour ago to start his. I want to say that I'm just checking up on things, but honestly I am avoiding the inevitable. I need to start some major research on Christian Grey if I am ever going to get the chance to _"accidentally"_ meet him... and by that I mean I need to start following him today. I have decided that I'm going to scope out his home at Escala. I'm hoping to catch a glimpse of him on his way to work, but I have been dreading it. Something about this man has me so nervous I am sweating bullets every time I think about him. But I'm sure it has nothing to do with him and everything to do with the massive CPO he has in every single one of his candid shots. _The guy looks like a freaking tank._

After organizing my already neat desk for the third time this morning, I check the time. 6:30 AM. _Alright Ana, time to get going._ I grab a dark red wig from the closet in my office and pin it perfectly to my scalp. After donning a generic pair of jeans and a plain sweater, I grab a pair of black sunglasses and switch my wallet to an older, less expensive purse. The goal is to look as inconspicuous as possible today and I think I have succeeded well.

I lock up the office and get into the old Volkswagen Beetle Ray bought me for my 16th birthday. The license plate is registered to one of my many alias', so if anyone gets suspicious I won't have anything to worry about.

By the time I arrive, it's 7 AM and the sun is still hidden behind a cluster of thick, dark clouds. I know that a rainy day is unavoidable in Seattle, but I can't help thinking that this is a terrible omen for what's to come. I pull into the parking lot of a coffee shop across the street from his building and take off my sunglasses. I wait patiently and fiddle with my phone attempting to make it look like I am lost and looking for directions, _just in case._

According to my notes, Mr. Grey owns a fleet of Audi vehicles in all shapes and sizes, so I am on the lookout for one of those. I researched all the different versions that he owns yesterday and studied them very meticulously. I wouldn't be someone they call a "car enthusiast" per se, so let's just say the studying was definitely necessary.

I'm waiting about half an hour, before I see a Black Audi SUV emerge from the parking garage of Escala. I quickly scan the windows, but the tint is so dark that I have no way of knowing if it's really him or someone else. I grab a pair of magnifying glasses and catch the license plate as it slowly pulls up to the stop sign ahead. **CGQ 1138.** I scroll through the notes on my phone and sure enough, the license plate matches one of his on file. I put my phone on hands free and pull into oncoming traffic two cars behind his SUV.

The light turns green and the car moves ahead at a reasonable pace. I wonder if he is driving himself or if he has a driver to take him here and there. I follow closely behind, but not close enough to raise suspicion and turn left and right as the SUV does, while idly thinking "it sure must be nice to be rich."

Finally 15 minutes later, I arrive at Grey Enterprises Holdings, or more commonly referred to as "Grey House," and watch as the SUV disappears into the building's parking center. I make a right at the next intersection and park in a spot out of view. When I get out, I walk back to survey the area. _Surprise, surprise._ Another coffee shop… and a gourmet deli and cafe right next door. A hot dog stand and clothing stores. _How predictable._

However, a little further South, I am surprised to find a pathway with an archway of lush, green trees and a beautiful fountain at the end. I take a seat on the nearest bench and find that Grey House is still in view. This area is beautiful and I think I just found my new spot to observe GEH from. I take a book out of my bag and begin to read and watch from a distance, perfectly obscured by the trees.

Before I know it, three hours have passed and it is almost 11 AM. Not much has happened. Grey is still inside his building, working his fingers to the bone, I assume. I decide to walk back toward the cafe and order some brunch, while I watch and wait for Kate to call.

* * *

At 3 pm, I get back in my car and make my way towards Northgate, a high end mall that specializes in exactly what I need, or so I am told.

When I finally reach Nordstrom's, I am greeted by a much too excited Kate. She is practically bouncing in a chair, waiting impatiently for me.

"Finally, what took you so long, Steele?"

"Sorry, Kate. I hit a bit of traffic."

"Never mind all that… Come on, we have a bunch to get through."

I narrow my eyes at the giant pile of dresses she has stacked to the right of her. There must be at least thirty dresses for me to try on.

"Holy hell, Kate! Why do you have so many picked out? I only need one for now."

"Silly Ana… you need to have options. Now get your ass in that dressing room and try on these first six.

* * *

Two hours later, I still haven't found anything I like. I hate shopping to begin with, but all these dresses are way too fancy for my liking and make me feel extremely uncomfortable. The blue Gucci dress with little rabbits on it that Kate picked out looked like a pajama top my grandmother would wear and costs over $1000. It was horrifying!

"Kate, I really don't think any of these are my style…"

"Well, Anastasia… they aren't supposed to be your style… you're going undercover so they aren't supposed to match your tastes…. Which alias are you using by the way?"

"I decided to go with the one my dad set up for me years ago when I started college. I figure I need the oldest, most pure identity I can use. I've never used it, so it's clean as a whistle. I'll need that for this guy. He'll probably run a full background check, a twenty panel drug test and demand to see copies of my birth certificates and medical records," I say as I start looking through a new rack of "cheaper" dresses.

"Jesus, Ana, who is this guy? The President of the United States?"

I giggle. "You would think, right?"

But, when she doesn't respond, I turn around to find her ogling something across the store.

"Oh my God, Ana. I found it... the perfect dress."

I follow as she slowly walks toward the red dress hanging on the mannequin at the other end of the store.

"Ana… this is it. This is the _Lipstick Red Herve Leger bandage dress_."

I stare at her without saying anything for a few moments… it is a beautiful dress… but I have no idea what she's just said to me.

"Um...Okay?"

"Okay?! Ana this dress should be in a hall of fame. Oh. My. **GOD** … and it's on **SALE.** This is meant to be. Go try this dress on now!"

I do as she says and take the dress into the fitting room. The dress is comfortable and form fitting. Not itchy like all the others and it pulls and bunches in all the right areas. It doesn't have any sleeves and it only reaches mid-thigh, but it is much longer than most of the other dresses that Kate has been forcing me into. When I walk outside to show Kate, her jaw literally drops to the top of her chest.

"What do you think?" I ask as I slowly spin around to give her every angle of the dress.

"Holy fuck, Steele!… Where have you been hiding that body?"

"Apparently, behind much more affordable clothing… Have you seen the price tag on this thing?"

"Oh, Ana! Don't worry about the price. You can expense it and it's only $629. Now, do you like it?"

"Of course I like it. I love it, actually. It's the first thing I've felt comfortable in all day since my jeans and sweater."

"I told you it was perfect."

"Do you think he'll like it?" I bite my lip nervously.

"Honey, he won't be able to pick his jaw up off the floor after he gets a load of you in this dress."

"Thanks, Kate! Now, can we go home. I'm getting really tired."

"We're almost done! We just need accessories and shoes."

"But, Kate. Come on… I have a ton of shoes and jewelry that will match."

"Ana, seriously! Go pay for that dress and meet me at Jimmy Choo's."

She adjusts her purse strap angrily and walks out of the store. I turn around to change back into my clothes and pay for the dress, all while rolling my eyes and muttering under my breath.

 _ **A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing! Sorry it took so long to update. I have had such a hectic couple of weeks. We are hoping to be able to update a chapter at least every two weeks, but sometimes real life gets in the way. :( The good news is is Chapter four is almost done! :) We will update as soon as possible. Also, Carol and I are working on a Pinterest board for this story so as soon as that is up and running we will post the link for you all! Thanks again!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Uncovering Mr. Grey contains characters, places and plots from the Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy. All rights belong to E.L. James, not us. Thanks!**_

 _ **Also, we wanted to thank you all for being so patient with us. We know it has been about 2 months since we have updated and we apologize. Work can be hectic and crazy sometimes for me and right now we are in our "peak" season at my job. Hopefully after the holidays things will slow down and we can update more often! Again, thank you all and please enjoy this chapter. It is a bit longer than most. :)**_

 **Chapter Four**

 _ **Tuesday, April 4th, 2017**_

It's been about three weeks since I've decided to insert myself in Christian Grey's life, thanks to the call, or should I say harassment, from Jack Hyde. He's still on my ass, asking for updates every other day. I had to tell him exactly what my plan was to get him off my back. Well not exactly what it was- just enough to appease him. Of course, he was intrigued and he seemed to be very pleased with my plan. I tried explaining to him that going undercover will take time, especially to get results, but he's still calling four or five times a week. I understand that he just wants me to give him an update, but it's starting to irritate the hell out of me. I can handle him though, as long as it's over the phone. He still gives me the creeps and the more distance I put between us, the better.

It hasn't been particularly easy trying to follow Grey. The man has ex-military men for his security detail and I discovered that they all have special ops training. His personal CPO, Jason Taylor, never leaves his side, which makes it almost impossible to follow him closely. But fortunately for me, I'm excellent at blending in. Different disguises and the ability to never stand out from the crowd- that's what has made it so much easier for me to observe his behavior. That, and the fact that the man is a predictable hermit.

He runs every day at 5 A.M., is at work by 8 A.M. and goes home at 10 P.M. Then, he gets up the next day and does it all over again. The only day he seems to leave work early is Friday, and weirdly, he disappears until his early morning run on Monday.

The other thing that seems a little odd, is a luncheon that he attends every Thursday at 1 P.M. He meets someone at _The Mile High Club_ , a building that I found out he owns. At first, I was a little surprised that he would own a place like that. It's an enormous building with an upscale nightclub and a very popular restaurant aimed towards the rich party scene of Seattle- the scene that he seems to have no interest in taking part in. But, I decided to let it go. The man is a jack of all trades and practically owns half of Seattle. Why should one particular building stand out?

After following him for three weeks, my curiosity got the better of me and I decided to make a reservation for Thursday at 12:30 P.M. I wanted to scope out the place and be there when he walks in with whoever the hell it is he's been meeting. When, I was finally patched through to the hostess, I asked for a table that wasn't too close to the main entrance. I need to be far enough away so I won't be immediately spotted by Mr. Grey and Mr. Eagle Eye.

I have dubbed Jason Taylor, Mr. Eagle Eye, due to the fact that the man's eyes never stop roaming. He is always on top of his surroundings, hence the need for a different look every time I follow them. I know I'm good though, because Eagle Eye has yet to give me a second glance. What can I say? Even after all of these years behind the scenes, I'm incredible at working a case and staying hidden.

Now here I am, sitting in my home office, and I'm going through all the things I have learned about Christian Grey's life so far. _How can someone so young possibly amass so much power and fortune? What has motivated him to succeed beyond all expectations?_ He seems to be a very driven man. Although in my opinion, it seems to stem from loneliness and I can relate. To avoid the negative thoughts and feelings associated with being single, I plunge myself into my work in order to forget what is missing from my life- true love and companionship. Although, I am still convinced true love only exists in fairy tales.

But one thing I can't seem to wrap my mind around is how, or why, he is still single…? He's handsome, successful and rich. Either this man has a personality so horrible that it outshines all the good in him, or perhaps… maybe he's like me. Perhaps, he has given up on the idea of love and romance. Perhaps, he has been hurt badly by a woman before his life was put in the spotlight and he's sworn them all off for good… Whatever the reason may be, it is driving me crazy to find out.

Everyday, I drive by the building he lives in and I recently found out that he lives alone- apart from his staff- on the thirtieth floor, in a penthouse apartment big enough for six. It's almost like he has isolated himself from the rest of the world and I wonder if he ever just stands up there and looks down at everyone without a care in the world. I wonder if it is his escape from the real world and if he leaves all his problems behind him on that very first floor. It must be nice to feel that way… to feel as though nothing bad can touch you. But for someone who happens to be a billionaire and can have anything he desires, I have an overwhelming feeling that he doesn't really have it all. All the money in the world really can't buy you everything and definitely not happiness.

Absentmindedly, I turn my computer on and go to the images I have saved on my desktop. I can't help but stare at him. I know it's unprofessional of me to become so infatuated with a case subject, but he is just so fucking gorgeous. I keep finding myself intrigued by every little bit of information I uncover, but particularly, with his face. He has a full head of thick, curly, copper-brown hair, a chiseled jawline and chin, and the softest looking pair of lips a girl could ever imagine herself kissing. But, there's also an emptiness in his eyes, and for reasons unknown, it draws me in.

The man never cracks a smile, or at least he never has in pictures, and he's too young to look so solemn. He has his whole life ahead of him, but he looks as though he has been through the paces. I can't help but wonder if something has happened to him to make him so withdrawn. I find myself in a daze, tracing his brow line... his cheekbones... the curve of his lips. I imagine doing that to him in person… and before I can stop it, one thing has led to the next and we're kissing, roughly, but passionately...

 _Snap out of it, Steele! You're not supposed to be drooling over this man!_

"What the hell am I doing? He is a job, not a love interest." I mumble quietly to myself.

I get up and stretch in an attempt to clear my mind of that improper, yet delicious, little daydream I was having. I open my planner to see what the rest of my week looks like. Tomorrow, Kate and I are booked at a high-end salon called Esclava for a mani-pedi and haircut. I think I may even indulge in a full body massage. This case has had me a bit stressed and my body is all tied up in knots. My nerves are mostly to blame for that, though. This Thursday will be the day of our "accidental" meet and greet and I can be such a klutz sometimes. I hope I don't screw it up.

I walk into my room and start getting ready for bed. It's been a long day and thinking about this Thursday has me feeling a bit anxious, so I decide on a glass of wine before bed to calm my nerves.

As I walk into the kitchen to get my drink, I hear the keys in the front door and the latch click open. The closet door creaks and I hear footsteps heading my way. Kate's home.

"Hey, Ana."

"Hi, Kate."

"Long day?" she nods towards my large glass of wine.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that. I'm just feeling a little anxious." I bite my lip.

"You'll be fine, Ana. You can do this. Stop stressing so much about this case. Besides, you're going to look fucking hot in that dress! There's no way in hell you won't grab this guy's _and_ every other guy's attention in the room."

"Thanks, Kate." I take a big gulp of my wine.

"Are you going to be staying up?"

"No, I'm just going to finish this glass and head to bed. By the way, don't forget we have that appointment tomorrow at Esclava. It's at one o'clock."

"Ok, no problem. I'll meet you there. I'm going to get ready for bed too. But first, I need a long, hot shower. I have so much to tell you tomorrow. Goodnight, Ana."

"Night, Kate."

I head towards my room and close the door, as I gulp the last of my wine. I place the empty glass on my nightstand and pull my sheets back before I go to the bathroom and brush my teeth. I am very meticulous tonight, ensuring I do everything with the most precise care. It's all I can do to try to calm my nerves. When I'm done, I switch off my light, slip into bed and lay my head against my soft pillow. I close my eyes but I still feel restless. They pop back open in an instant and I find myself staring at my ceiling fan circling round and round for several moments. I count backwards from ten and close my eyes again. This time, the wine takes effect, and my head starts to swirl with thoughts of a copper-haired, gray-eyed man. I feel myself relax instantly and easily drift off to sleep.

 _ **Wednesday, April 5th, 2017**_

I wake up the next morning feeling much more calm and relaxed. I get up, shower, dress and have breakfast. The day should go by quickly. I don't have too much to do today. I just need to run into the office and check up on a few things for Jose and Kate's new case.

* * *

The day flew by like I knew it would. I look at the clock a few hours after sorting through their paperwork and it's already 12:30 pm. I gather my things so I can head over to the salon. It's only ten minutes away, but I don't want to be late.

I pull up to Esclava and park the car. From the outside, it looks like a large, sleek-looking place. I open the glass door and step inside. The interior is all white and leather. It looks so clinical you'd think you were in an Urgent Care facility, as opposed to a beauty salon. Even the reception desk is stark white with a blonde woman in a white crisp uniform behind it. She looks like a nurse who is about to ask for a copy of my insurance card, ID and the reason for my visit. I walk towards the desk and she glances up at me and gives me a once over as though she recognizes me. She immediately plasters a polite smile on her face.

"Hello, I'm Greta. How may I help you, Miss?"

"Hello, I'm Ana. I have an appointment at 1."

"Oh, yes. Genevieve will be with you shortly. You may take a seat and she'll call you when she's ready."

"Ok, thanks."

I take a seat on one of the white leather couches and grab a magazine to browse through while I wait. After a few minutes go by, the bell chimes as the door opens, and a beautiful brunette female walks in. She's wearing a black, tight-fitting pencil skirt with a black camisole top with white polka dots and lace trimming. She has long auburn, brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. She glances at me, a bit wide eyed, and she falters as she walks up to the desk. Greta flashes that same friendly smile that she just gave me a few moments ago. Although this time, there's a subtle hint of a smirk behind it.

"Hello, Miss Collins. Are you here for your usual with Franco?" Greta asks.

"Uhm, yes, Greta." She tells her, turning to look at me rather suspiciously.

 _What the fuck is going on here? I'm starting to feel a tad uneasy. Where the hell is Kate? And why is everyone staring at me today? Do I have something on my face? My dress?_

"Have a seat, Miss Collins. I'll let Franco know you're here," she tells her and I see her walk towards the back of the salon.

Miss Collins takes a seat across from me and continues to stare. Only this time, she is eyeing me from head to toe, glaring, as if I've upset her somehow. I stare back, meeting her eye, and finally she realizes that I can see her sitting there, gawking at me. She tilts her head and gives me a totally fake smile.

I don't know what her problem is, but I'm starting to get agitated. In that moment, the door opens and Kate walks in. I breathe out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry, I'm late. There was a bit of a situation, but we'll talk about it later. We're here to get pampered and relax."

"Ok, you're right. I need this."

When Greta comes back, she tells Miss Collins that Franco is ready for her and leads her to his station. After she returns to the front desk, she looks at Kate and tells her she'll be with her in a moment, as she checks in another person waiting at her desk.

"Hello and welcome to Esclava. Do you have an appointment today?" Greta asks Kate.

"Yes, I have a one o'clock appointment along with my friend." Kate replies.

"Very well, your name Miss?"

"Kate Kavanaugh."

"Miss Steele, Miss Kavanaugh, please follow me. Both Genevieve and Jacqueline are ready for you. You will start with your full body massage in our quiet room, followed by mani-pedis, and lastly, your haircut." She leads us down a hallway to the back of the building and places two occupied signs on two different doors. "These are your private rooms. Please change into your robes and lie face down on the massage tables." She spews all these details almost robotically.

"Miss Kavanaugh this is your room and Miss Steele this one is yours. Enjoy your day, ladies. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask your beautician or myself." She walks away, leaving Kate and I by our rooms.

"Well, I guess we'll see each other in a bit. We can catch up during our mani-pedi." Kate says in jovial mood.

I smile at her."Okay… time to relax." She winks at me as she enters her room.

I walk into mine and I instantly feel my body calm and unwind. It's not a big room, but it's warm and beautiful with beige walls and ceramic, tile floors- quite a contrast from the cold, sterile feel of the front lobby. Dim yellow lighting sets the mood as do all the candles. There's a glass metal table with candles against one wall and another small table, with a candle on the bottom glass shelf, on the adjacent wall. A large potted plant dominates one corner of the room, while a vase of flowers stands on a marble slab in the other. The massage table sits diagonally in the middle of the room with a tan robe laid across it.

I walk up to the table, take off my shoes and begin to undress myself. I pick up the soft robe, wrap myself in it and pull it tighter as the soft cashmere caresses my skin. This has to be the most comfortable robe I have ever tried on. _I wonder if we can buy these…_

There are wooden cubicles by the door and I place my neatly folded clothes, shoes and purse inside while I patiently wait for my masseuse. Shortly after, there's a knock on the door.

"Miss Steele, may I come in?"

"Yes."

"Hello, Miss Steele. I'm Genevieve and I'll be the one tending to you today. Are you ready?"

"Yes, I am."

"Very well. Please disrobe and we will get started."

I take off the robe and place it at the end of the massage table. I lay flat on my stomach, pull the blankets over my naked body and place my face in the headrest. A few moments later, Genevieve is back in the room.

"Would you like some soothing music on."

"Um, yes please."

"Ok, now relax."

I close my eyes and listen to the soothing sounds of a trickling fountain, as Genevieve pulls the blanket down to just above my tailbone. I feel a line of oil slowly spilling along my spine as warm hands begin to spread it all over my back. It feels amazing. Then, she starts to knead my upper back, and I can feel all my muscles soften at her touch.

"Is this okay?" She asks.

"Yes, perfect."

I take a deep breath while she gently increases pressure and presses deeply into the middle of my back. The feeling is exquisite and I feel myself begin to doze off.

* * *

I wake up to someone nudging me gently and hear a soft voice somewhere in the background.

"Miss Steele...Miss Steele wake up." I hear Genevieve gently trying to lull me awake.

"Huh? Uh….oh... I'm so sorry. I can't believe I fell asleep." I apologize, yawning.

"It's alright, Miss Steele. It happens all the time. No worries. I will step out so you can put your robe back on. Then we'll get started on your manicure and pedicure. I'll be outside." She says, as she heads towards the door.

"Umm….is my friend Kate done as well?" I ask.

"Yes. She finished about 5 minutes ago. She's waiting outside for you, Miss Steele. Anything else I can do for you?" She asks.

"No, that's all. Thank you."

"Of course. I'll be waiting outside."

I get off the table, stretch my back and put my robe back on. I'm so calm and tranquil right now that I can't even remember what has had me so stressed. I'm so glad I went for the massage. I really needed that after all this… _Fuck!_ And just like that I remember what has me so freaked out. Tomorrow is the big day.

 _Stop thinking about tomorrow! You'll just get all tense and worked up again!_ I chastise myself and try to think about something else to distract me, but all I can manage to come up with is a pair of piercing, gray eyes staring back at me. I shake my head and walk outside, closing the door behind me.

"Hey, there you are. I was wondering what was taking you so long?" Kate looks at me, concerned.

"Yeah, sorry. I passed out after about two minutes. I had to be nudged awake. But, it was totally worth it. I'm already feeling so much lighter." I rave.

"Yeah, me too. We really should do this more often, boss. I mean, our jobs can be very stressful at times. I'm sure you can think of a way to write them off on your taxes." She says with a big, toothy smile.

"I'll see what I can do, Kate." I wink at her.

We are then led to a different part of the salon where our hands and feet will be pampered. This section is a bit warmer than the front lobby. Practically everything is in a light cream color including the walls, the chairs, the floor and the tiny ceramic tiles that offset the white basins with chrome fixtures. There are only four leather chairs against the wall, each with a large off-white square pillow, and above each chair are sunburst wall decors with tiny scattered mirrors.

Across from the pedicure chairs are the manicure stations. The chairs and tables are also off-white and chrome. Four large, round, soft-white lighting fixtures, recessed lighting and hanging lamps fill the room with a soothing ambiance. I begin to feel relaxed in here too. That is, until I pass by that strange brunette who kept staring at me… _and guess what?_ She's staring _… again._

In an attempt to avoid a confrontation, I stare straight ahead as I follow Genevieve and Kate and ignore her rude, gawking behavior. Once we are seated, Kate and I begin to chat animatedly. Thank God, she's sitting at the other end with two chairs between us. _There's something familiar about her, but I can't put my finger on it. Hmm?_

"So, Kate… What do you have to tell me?" I ask as Genevieve starts buffing my toenails.

"Ok… So you know how Jose and I are working on that new case?"

"Yeah the one with the wife cheating on her husband with her step-son?"

"Yes. The Patterson case. Well... the son almost caught Jose last night."

"What?! How the hell did that happen?"

"Well, we were watching them from across the bar of that secluded little restaurant they always go to when _Daddy Dearest_ is out of town. All of a sudden, the son starts groping and feeling up his step mom. Well, Jose got a little too enthusiastic and pulled his camera out of his bag. He started shooting pictures without thinking. He forgot to turn the flash off and well… the son came up to our table and started screaming and yelling at us… I tried to get him out of it. Fortunately for Jose, I was wearing a very low-cut top and happened to be very convincing. I told him that Jose is a food blogger and was taking pictures of our meals, not them…"

"Oh my God! And they actually believed that nonsense?"

Kate laughed. "Well yeah… there's nothing that _these girls_ can't get me out of." She nods downward towards her giant cleavage. "I squeezed my tits together and he couldn't stop staring. I don't think he even heard the excuse I gave him. He just smiled, apologized and walked away."

I bust out laughing so hard that, unfortunately, I snort really loud and attract the attention of every person in the room. I glance around and notice that the girl that keeps staring at me has left the area and mentally thank the lord. I quickly shut up, as the red hot feeling of embarrassment lights up my face and turn my head away to avoid everyone's curious faces. When everyone finally looks away, I turn back toward Kate and we giggle quietly at the fool I just made of myself.

* * *

An hour later, Kate and I are led back to the stark-white area, where the _Hair & Makeup_ section is, so we can finally get our hair cut and styled. I hate to admit that I was a little nervous to walk back into that room. I was afraid that crazy bitch was going to be in there, glaring at me again- but my nerves were calmed when I found that she was no longer here. _Hopefully she left._

After we're given some refreshments, our hair is washed and Kate explains how she wants it done. The ladies begin and go to work on our hair. The time passes quietly, as Kate and I talk about nothing important in particular. We just enjoy each other's company and the company of our hair stylists. After about 45 minutes, I am finished and waiting on Kate.

Genevieve hands me a mirror so I can see the back of my hair. It is still long with layers and beautiful curls cascade all down my back. After I give her my nod of approval, she spins me back towards the front and my mouth drops open. After staring in the mirror for about thirty seconds without saying anything, Genevieve asks how I like it.

"Wow… it's beautiful. And I have so much volume now. I love it! Thank you so much!"

 _Oh my god! I feel beautiful!_

"Of course, Miss Steele." She smiles brightly at me. "Can I get you anything else while you wait on Miss Kavanaugh?"

"No, thank you. You have done more than enough."

"Okay. Just let anyone know if you need anything." She smiles again and walks towards the lobby, her heels clicking the whole way.

"Wow, Steele! You looking fucking stunning!"

"Thank you, Kate! But holy hell… I never knew how much hair I had until today!"

"It's perfect."

"You don't think it's a little too much?" I ask, worried about how big it is.

"Of course not! By tomorrow morning some of it will flatten and you will be left with the perfect style for your _appointment_." She winks at me goofily, and I can't help my giggle.

A few moments later, Jacqueline snaps off her salon cape and brushes off the excess hair around Kate's neck. She spins Kate around and then back again so she can admire her new style. Her hair is a perfect medium length with soft curls that surround her beautiful heart-shaped face.

"Wow, Kate! Talk about stunning." I nod to her and she blushes shyly at my compliment.

"Thank you, Ana. Now let's go eat dinner. I'm starving!"

"Sushi Kashiba?!" I ask excitedly as I pay our bill with my company credit card.

"Where else?" Kate asks with a grin, and I am so excited, I don't even balk at the $750 bill I just payed.

* * *

After a long, filling meal and a few shots of sweet Sake, Kate and I drive home around 8:30 P.M. By the time we arrive, my feet are killing me and I am ready for bed. I head to my bathroom and brush my teeth before I lay down. I can't believe how tired I am after four and half hours of pampering and relaxation. It's unbelievable how exhausting it is to be treated like a queen all day. I slip into my pajamas and set my alarm for 8 A.M. tomorrow. I need as much beauty sleep as I can get. I get under my covers and lay on my side, so I don't mess up my hair, and drift asleep more easily than I have in the past month.

 _ **Thursday, April 6th, 2017**_

My alarm goes off and I am instantly awake. I take a deep breath and close my eyes again for a few seconds. When I finally open them, I just stare at the ceiling, thinking. _Today is the day. I finally get to "meet" the great Christian Grey._ I feel butterflies fluttering around in my stomach. I'm so nervous, and I don't even know why. I've gone undercover before without any problems. _Maybe because this time my target is_ _ **SEXY**_ _as hell_. I take another deep breath and finally get out of bed. I have to stay focused- especially around this unnerving man. I'm a mess and I haven't even met him yet. _God, help me._

I keep myself busy for a couple of hours in an attempt not to think about what lies ahead. I make myself breakfast and clean up the apartment, dusting and vacuuming an already clean living room. When I am finished, I go through some of my emails at my desk, and of course, there's one from Hyde. I decide to ignore it for now, because I just don't need that kind of stress today. I check the clock and see that it is already 10:30 am. I stand up and stretch, rolling my shoulders backwards and bending over to relieve the tension in my back. _It's time to start getting ready._ I lay my dress on the bed and head for a quick shower, being sure to not get my hair wet.

About an hour later, I'm looking at myself in the mirror. I'm wearing the lipstick red Herve Leger bandage dress and it hugs and accentuates all of my curves in all of the right places- especially the large swell of my breasts. _Wow! I look fucking hot!_

I'm wearing black, _Jimmy Choo_ , collared, stiletto heels and my hair, thank God, has retained its look from yesterday. I teased it a bit and refreshed some of the curls after my shower. I absolutely love the way it looks. My makeup is done, simple yet alluring, and I'm admiring myself when I hear Kate's voice unexpectedly penetrate the air behind me. I all but jump out of my skin.

"Holy shit, Ana! You look smokin' hot!"

"Holy FUCK!" I let out a loud, short scream.

"You scared the shit out of me, Kate!" I yelp.

"Sorry! I wanted to see you before you left. O.M.G., there's no way you're not going to get his attention. That man is going to be drooling when he sees you."

"You think?" I ask, a little unsure that all of this may be too much.

"Definitely! You look great, Ana. You got this."

"Thanks, Kate. Well, I better get going. I want to get there early. Wish me luck." I say as I grab my clutch and keys.

"Good luck." Kate hugs me and barely kisses me on the cheek to avoid ruining my makeup.

I lock up the house, and I head towards my 2014 Honda Civic to drive the 15 minutes it takes to get to the Mile High Club. Once I arrive, I hand my keys to the valet and walk inside toward the bank of elevators. I'm a little nervous. My palms are sweaty and the butterflies in my stomach are really fluttering. It's making me feel quite queasy. _Shit! Don't get sick, Ana. Don't get sick._

I step into the elevator and it's a good thing that I'm alone because I almost trip head-first over the lip of the door jam. Luckily, I catch myself, and I work on calming my anxious breathing as the elevator scales up to the 76th floor- which seems to be climbing at a snail's pace. I put my clutch under my arm, take a deep breathe and shake my hands out. I let my breath out slowly, straighten my back and square my shoulders. _I can do this,_ I tell myself over and over again.

When I step out of the elevator, I am extremely careful not to trip again. I'm calmer now, and I walk up to the host's stand with confidence, give him my name and follow gracefully, as he leads me to my reserved table. I'm fifteen minutes early and the place is packed and busy. Thankfully, it allows me to blend in as opposed to sticking out like a sore thumb- especially in this fire-engine, red dress.

The waiter comes over to take my order and I decide on a Greek salad with extra kalamata olives. I'm too nervous to eat anything heavy. I also order a strawberry lemonade and a side of french bread. As I'm waiting for my meal, I see the man that has been continuously invading my thoughts at night enter the room. He has showed up alone, with the exception of his security detail. Whoever it is he is meeting, must be showing up separately...

 _God, he is such a strikingly gorgeous man._ He looks dignified, imposing and extremely sexy in his gray, fitted suit. _Christ… he is even more good looking close up and in person._

I see him being ushered towards what looks like a private room, with Eagle-eye following closely behind. I grab my glass of water as calmly as I can manage, suddenly feeling parched, when I see his CPO nonchalantly scan the place. A few seconds later, I watch as they both disappear behind the curtain. _Fuck! Now, what?_ Shit! I wasn't counting on this. Well, I guess I'll just have to sit my ass here and wait until I figure something else out.

The waiter brings me my lemonade, and I take a sip while I attempt to come up with a better way to eavesdrop upon Mr. Grey and his mystery guest. I casually scan the entrance, watching as couples and families are led to their tables. Family after family, couple after couple. Fifteen minutes have passed and I begin to feel a bit frustrated with myself. At this point, I am convinced that he is not meeting anyone in particular. Perhaps he just really likes the food here and takes a lunch every Thursday at 1 pm… Or better yet, he's probably just having a meeting with Mr. Eagle Eyes about some weekly security update or something.

The waiter brings a basket of bread and my salad. I thank him politely, and then proceed to angrily tear a piece of bread off with my teeth. As I take another bite, I see a blonde woman walk in. She's older, but gorgeous and poised. Her black knee-length coat and heels make her look tall and statuesque, and I notice that she is dressed impeccably in the most high-end designer fashion. She's wearing black from head to toe with tight leather pants on and a silky, black blouse tucked into her waistband, the top two buttons undone. Her hair looks soft and gentle waves skim the tops of her shoulders.

I watch as she is ushered towards the private room and steps behind the curtain. Hmm, I wonder who she is? Possibly an aunt? Or maybe a business partner? _A love interest?!_ I make a note to find out who Blondie is. She's never come up during any of my research and it is going to drive me nuts until I find out who she is. _Looks like I've got some more digging to do._ I return to my meal and occupy my thoughts with new ways to spy on these two.

It's been an hour and I've been done with my meal for a while now. I've been sitting here trying to come up with a plan, since it seems that all my previous planning has been a bust, but I can't seem to find a way past Mr. Military Man, Jason Taylor, who has perched himself right outside the curtain to stand guard. I realize that there is no way I am ever going to get past that man and I feel stupid for believing that a silly plan like this would work. I decide it's a no-go, so I nod at the waiter to take care of my bill. I'm pissed that this day went to shit, but mostly I'm pissed at myself for wasting all that time, money and worry on a plan that I didn't even want to partake in to begin with. However, as I'm rising from the chair, I see _Blondie_ furiously storm out of the private room and head for the exit. I look back towards the curtain, but don't see Grey. _What the fuck was that all about?_ There is definitely something more going on between them than a casual business relationship.

Feeling rather irritable, I quickly gather my clutch and make my way to the exit in an attempt to follow the blonde woman out. _This day sucks!_ But I am hoping I can salvage the afternoon by spying on her and finding out who the hell she is, since I can't get anywhere near Christian Grey. When I enter the lobby, I am annoyed to find that she has already left the area. I check in the Ladies restroom, just to be sure, but find the place empty apart from two elderly women washing their hands. I quickly wash mine and fiercely push the door open to re-enter the lobby. As I make my way to the elevators, I'm looking through my clutch for my keys. I briefly lift my eyes to see where I'm going before then quickly go back to the task.

 _It's a small fucking clutch for fuck's sake! Ugh!_ I finally find them and angrily keep walking. I guess I should've been paying attention though, because next thing I notice, is me bumping into someone and the feeling of falling forwards.

"Shit!"

"Whoa!" I hear a deep voice call out in surprise.

Not only do I _not_ hit the floor, but I actually find myself wrapped in a pair of strong muscular arms.

I look up and an involuntary shiver rakes down my spine as I find myself locked in the arms of the man that I have been spying on for the last four weeks. Christian freaking Grey. I lose the ability to breathe, speak and blink all at once. I stand there looking like a fool with my mouth agape.

"Are you ok, Miss?"

I'm quiet, as it takes me a few more seconds to come to my senses.

"Wh..what?"

"Are you, ok?"

"Oh...uh..yes, yes I am. Thank you. I'm sorry for bumping into you like that. I should have been watching where I was going."

All the while, I'm still trapped in this sexy man's embrace and a tingly, static feeling runs through my body as I look into his eyes. Both of us gasp at the same time, but he collects himself and pushes me back, now holding me at arm's length. His eyes roam over my body, and I feel my skin flush.

"Just be careful, Miss…?" He's staring at me, awaiting my answer.

"Oh, ah...Spector, Ana Spector." I stutter out.

"Nice to meet you, Ana Spector." He says in a seductive, raspy voice.

 _Holy shit!_ I've done it! Yeah, it's not the way that I planned, but fuck it. I'm about to enter a confined space with this provocative man, and I can't wait.

 _ **A/N:Thank you for reading and reviewing. :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Uncovering Mr. Grey contains characters, places and plots from the Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy. All rights belong to E.L. James, not us. Thanks!**_

 ** _ALSO, we wanted to thank you again for your patience! Everything has been crazy with the holidays and work and what not and we appreciate you all for hanging in there with us! :)_**

 ** _P.S. We have a surprise for you all... This chapter will be in Christian's POV! YAY! It actually will start on the Sunday before he meets Ana for the first time! Ok here we go!_**

 **Chapter Five**

 _ **Sunday, April 2nd, 2017**_

 _ **Christian Grey's POV**_

"Do you know why I am punishing you, Miss Collins?" I ask as she kneels before me, her palms laid flat across her thighs and her eyes cast downwards.

"Because, I was fifteen minutes late entering the playroom, sir."

"And why were you fifteen minutes late, Miss Collins?"

"Because I was hoping you would punish me, Mr. Grey."

"I see." I say as I stand over her, contemplating which implement to use. Usually, making me wait puts me in a foul mood and warrants a cruel punishment, but today I am just not that into it. Regardless, Miss Collins broke rule number one, and she must be dealt with.

I select a wooden paddle from the rack of whips, paddles and canes and hover over her once more.

"Stand up." I demand.

She does as she's told and rises to her feet, continuing to look down.

"You may look at me."

She lifts her eyes to mine, and I see the desire blazing behind her blue irises. She wants this badly. I should make her wait, considering her attempt to top from the bottom, but for some unknown reason, I just want to get this over with.

"Go and bend over the whipping bench."

She walks over to it in her tiny thong and matching bra, switching her hips seductively, and teasing me the whole way. When she reaches the bench, she bends and stretches over it, giving me a perfect view of her tight little ass.

"I'm going to paddle you ten times, and you will count with me, Miss Collins."

"Yes, sir."

I lay my left hand against the small of her back to hold her in place. With my right hand, I grip the paddle firmly and raise it high before slapping it hard against her backside.

"One."

I lightly caress her ass and whack it once more.

"Two," she breathes out.

I repeat the action again, and this time she flinches.

"Three," she whispers.

"Hold still."

Her breathing has increased and her ass is turning a beautiful, bright pink color. Unfortunately, the sight of it is doing nothing for me. I lift the paddle once more and bring it down harder than before, frustrated with myself.

"Four… Yellow, sir." She flinches her backside away from me again, which only irritates me more.

"I thought you wanted this, Miss Collins?" I bring the paddle down again, a little harder this time.

"Five," she hisses out. "Red, sir! Please.." she cries out. "Red!"

I drop the paddle, release her and walk away angry before turning around to confront her.

"Why did you purposely break the rules if you were going to safeword on me?"

She lifts herself off of the bench and turns to face me, tears pooling in her eyes.

"Permission to speak freely, sir?"

"Yes."

She looks down at her hands before speaking.

"Well, normally I am always up for a little pain, sir... But today, you just seemed to be a little out of it. You were much harsher than usual."

She looks up at me, and I see the hurt in her eyes. I take a deep breath.

"I apologize, Miss Collins. Now that you mention it, I am not in the right mindset to play today. Perhaps, you should collect your things and go home early tonight."

She looks away and nods. "Yes, sir."

I hand her the robe on the back of the door and wait patiently as she puts it on.

"Do you need any aftercare before you dress and gather your things?"

She shakes her head with tears in her eyes and continues to avert them from mine. "No, sir. Thank you." I know she desperately wants to escape before the tears really start to come down.

"You may go to your room now."

"Thank you, sir," she says as she tightens her robe around her and exits the playroom.

I run my hands through my hair, confused by what has happened this weekend. It is the first time in years that I have been this distracted while in my playroom, especially during a punishment scene. _What the fuck is going on with me?_ I pick up the paddle and place it back on the rack before exiting the playroom. I lock the door and slowly make my way downstairs. I sit on the couch and try to think while I wait on Susannah.

I don't understand what has had me so preoccupied. Even yesterday, while in the playroom, I wasn't fully aware of my actions. My mind kept drifting, and to say I was inattentive would be an understatement. I rushed through our scene and barely brought her to orgasm before I did. It took forever, and I didn't even get to enjoy it.

Work hasn't been any more difficult than normal and there hasn't been anything else out of the ordinary lately. Perhaps I should discuss this with Elena on Thursday. Maybe she can shine a light on this melancholy mood I've been in.

Susannah's heels clicking on the stairs bring me out of my thoughts, and I stand to meet her at the bottom step. I take her hand and walk her to the elevator doors, before pushing the button.

"I do apologize for this weekend, Miss Collins."

She turns to face me, and I see that her eyes are red and puffy. She's been crying, really crying, and all of a sudden, a sense of unease washes over me. I am used to women crying because of me. In my lifestyle it is quite common, and it usually has no effect on me. However, today it just makes me feel awkward and aware, and I just want to get her out of here to avoid this... _tension._

"It's ok, sir."

The bell dings and the doors slide open. She looks up at me expectantly, and I know what she is after. I lean forward and give her a brief kiss on the lips, knowing that she needs it more than I do.

"I'll see you Friday, Miss Collins."

She smiles excitedly, and her eyes light up. My off behavior must have had her doubting herself.

"Yes. Goodbye, sir. See you Friday."

She steps inside, hits the button for the ground floor and the doors close. I glance at my watch and see that it's only 2 pm on a Sunday afternoon. I retreat to my study for a cold, hard drink and sit down at my desk to reflect on our session.

* * *

 _ **Monday, April 3rd, 2017**_

The alarm blares loudly and irritatingly in my ear. I grumble and rub my eyes before leaning over to turn off the ear-splitting buzzing. It feels as though I have only slept three hours. I roll out of bed and make my way towards the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth.

Twenty minutes later, I am dressed in my sweats and ready for my morning coffee. It's been a hell of a night and only a cup of strong, black coffee will get my head on straight. In the kitchen, Mrs. Jones has a pot brewing and the newspaper laying on top of the breakfast bar. As I enter, she pours a cup and sets it down at my usual spot.

"Cream or sugar today, Mr. Grey?"

"No. Thank you, Gail."

"Of course. Can I get you something to eat, or would you like your breakfast after your run?"

"After my morning run, please."

I smile up at her and drain my coffee as Taylor enters in his workout attire.

"Good Morning, Mr. Grey."

"Morning Taylor. Let's go."

* * *

It's cloudy and dark outside. As I make my way down the street, the cold wet air hits the back of my neck and an icy chill rakes down my spine. I push myself forward, gathering speed, and start to run as fast as I can. My coffee has kicked in and a sudden burst of energy has me flying past Taylor. Running is second nature to me. When I run, I don't have to think about anything, but my feet pounding the pavement below me, and the breath of air that I calmly inhale and exhale out of my lungs. This is the first time in days that I have felt normal. I finally have cleared my mind of this unwelcome feeling that has been assaulting me since Friday evening. I push myself further and further, faster and faster, as the scenery begins to blur past me.

On the last leg of my run, I slow down to a jog and the exhilarating feeling starts to ebb, as my perpetually sullen mood drifts back in. All feelings of unease wash back over me as I come to a stop in front of Escala. An hour. An hour of peace is all that I have had to myself. I wait on Taylor, running my hands through my sweat-soaked hair a few times before he catches up. When he does, the concern in his eyes is evident.

"Everything alright, sir?"

"Yes, Taylor. Everything is fine."

Taylor nods and holds the door open for me, as I push my way into the parking garage. When I hit the elevator, I push the button for my floor and enter in the code to access my penthouse. As the elevator makes it's slow descent to the top, I try to shake this mood I'm in.

I spent hours yesterday trying to figure out why I have been so out of it lately- until I had to attend my weekly Sunday dinner with my family, that is. I thought the evening would distract me, but all it did was confuse me further. At first the evening was fine, but then during dessert, my mother and Mia kept hounding me about my personal life.

* * *

 _Sunday Evening_

"Christian, darling… Are you alright?"

"Yes, mother."

Grace sits across from me, watching me push my apple pie around with my fork, with a concerned look on her face. I take a small bite and try my best at a happy smile.

"Are you feeling unwell?"

"No, Mom. I just told you I was alright."

She looks down at my barely touched plate and hesitates before she puts her fork down.

"Christian… what's wrong, dear? And don't say nothing, because you haven't touched your dessert and you barely ate your dinner, both of which just so happen to be your favorite."

"I don't know, Mom. I'm sure it's nothing. I have just been in a funk the last couple of days."

Mia perks up and puts in her two cents before my mother can respond.

"Maybe you're lonely, Christian. You need a girlfriend."

I roll my eyes at my baby sister.

"Mia, mind your own business."

The room gets quiet all of a sudden, and everyone at the table looks up from their pie to stare at me. Wow… this night just got awkward. My mother clears her throat and picks her fork back up.

"What?" I ask, frustrated.

"Well, son…" my father starts.

"She's got a point, Christian. You need to get laid." Elliot interrupts.

"Elliot Grey! Watch your mouth!" My mother scolds.

Carrick swallow his last piece of pie and continues.

"What your brother and sister mean to say, is… you're almost 27, Christian. Don't you think it's about time you start looking for someone to date? I mean, you haven't been in a relationship with anyone… and maybe that is something that is missing from your life…"

"Yeah." Mia agrees. "You need a significant other. Regardless, of who it is. We'd never judge you…" she trails off, looking at Mom.

And there it is. The not so subtle hint at me being gay... _If they only knew._

"I'm too busy for a relationship. I barely have the time for this dinner, let alone multiple dinners a week with _someone_ else."

I stand up to clear my plate.

"Speaking of which, I need to get back home. I have some work to attend to."

My mother stands to take my plate.

"Just leave it here, dear. I'll walk you out."

"Goodnight, everyone." I say with a wave.

"Night, bro!"

"Goodnight, son."

Mia stands and kisses my cheek. "Goodnight, Christian. I love you. We just want what's best for you."

I smile at her shyly and nod back at her. I love Mia, but as much as I want to say it back, I just can't. I have been told time and time before that I am loved by my family, but it is still hard to believe.

My mother leads me to the front door, quietly, but I can tell that there is still something on her mind. I turn to her and kiss her cheek, before I roll my eyes at her expression.

"What is it, Mom?"

"Well, honey. I didn't get a chance to really tell you my take on this whole relationship thing…"

 _Oh, great… what now?_

"I know we've embarrassed you tonight, and I am sorry for that. That wasn't my intention when I brought all this up, but in all honesty, we just want you to be happy, Christian. Just know that whenever you are ready, you will find that perfect, special someone. Don't rush into it just because we want you to. Do it on your own time, and make sure she is worth your time and your love."

She smiles at me with tears in her eyes, and I want nothing more than to put my arms around her and hold her tight. But even after all these years, I still can't stand to be touched. I kiss her again on the cheek and squeeze her hand.

"Thank you, Mother. That means a lot to me."

* * *

 _Monday Morning_

The elevator dings and I exit, heading back towards my room to shower. I turn the faucet on high and strip naked before getting in. The water is scalding hot, just how I like it, and I grab the bottle of shampoo to wash my hair. As much as I try to forget about the conversation from last night, I can't seem to get it off my mind.

Does my family have a point? Is it a woman that is missing from my life? _How could that be, though? I have Susannah_ … _and all the others_. Elliot doesn't know shit. I get laid every weekend in ways he couldn't even possibly imagine.

But, Mia said I needed a girlfriend, not to get laid… _A sub is definitely not a girlfriend. There are plenty of differences between the two._

For one, usually you don't beat, then fuck your girlfriend senseless on the weekends because she didn't do everything you told her to do or follow every rule you laid out for her… _Also_ , usually you let a girlfriend touch and hold you while you fuck… not tie her hands behind her back or blindfold her to avoid any chance of intimacy and connection. _**And,**_ of course, there is the deep conversation, the closeness, and the sharing that's involved. Not keeping her silent and away until you feel the urge to fuck or spank her…

And what about taking her out to dinner… or to a movie… or ice skating? What about spending time together in a non-sexual environment? Is that what is missing from my life? Is that what I am craving with Susannah? _With someone else?_

I think about Susannah, while I rinse the shampoo out of my hair and start to condition. Sure, she's pretty. She's my type and she likes to do what I like to do sexually. But other than that, I don't really know much about her… Not that I have ever really tried to learn anything about her- or any other sub for that matter. I'm not really interested in what she has to say. I guess I could give it a try though. Maybe if I learn a little bit about her, I can clear my head of all this shit. Then, I can get back on track with my dominant side. _Yeah… maybe that's it._ I'm sure I'm just starting to feel guilty for not knowing anything about the women I fuck. That's probably why I haven't been able to perform to the best of my abilities all weekend. The guilt is finally weighing in on me.

Or maybe, I do actually care about Susannah. I didn't like when I made her cry yesterday. Although, I'm not sure it was entirely because _she_ was crying… maybe it was just the crying in general.

Or maybe I need something… _more_ than this lifestyle can offer me.

The more I think about it, the more I realize this is what I want. I want _more_ with someone. I want dates and conversations and kissing and movie nights with popcorn and ice cream. I want to take my girlfriend ice skating during the winter months and celebrate Christmas together. I want to decorate a tree and snuggle up next to the fireplace while drinking hot chocolate. I want to get dorky matching costumes for Halloween parties and carve pumpkins together. I want to kiss my girlfriend at midnight on New Year's and promise to spend the whole year ahead of us together. I want to lay in bed together, our bed that is, and read books at night or wake up next to each other in the morning. I want _all_ of this…

 _But,_ do I want this with Susannah? I think about my Mother's final words to me. _Make sure she is worth your time and your love._ I grab my body wash and start to clean myself while I think. _Is she worthy of my love or my time?_ My time is one thing. Am I willing to give up time at the office to see her more often? Am I willing to spend the day with her, just sitting around talking or watching TV together? Am I willing to take her out and introduce her to my family and coworkers? I try to imagine myself doing this, and I think that I could. How hard can it be to spend some quality time with the girl I am currently fucking? I spend time with Elliot and Mia. What would make this so much harder? But then, there's that second part..is she deserving of my love? I try to think about this rationally, but all I keep thinking is, _"am I even capable of loving someone?"_

The billion dollar question: am I even capable of doing this with anyone? According to Elena, people who partake in these types of lifestyles aren't necessarily interested in the "lovey dovey" aspects of relationships. _Would Susannah even be interested in this? Would she even want more with me?_ I know that other subs of mine have wanted more in the past, but I never entertained the idea. I never wanted that, and I am still unsure if I can even give that to someone else. _But, I want this! I want it badly, and I think I may try._

I rinse all of the soap off of me and wrap a towel around my waist. _Yes!_ I think that I will give this _more_ thing a try. But first, I must discuss this with Elena. I need her take on this. She has always given me such good advice in the past. Perhaps, she can give me some tips. After all, she was married before. She knows the ins and outs of being in a relationship. I dry myself quickly and notice the time. _Shit!_ I am running late. _No time for breakfast today._ I dress as fast as I can and meet Taylor in the foyer.

"Ready, sir?"

"Yes! I am running late!"

"Wait!" Mrs. Jones yells from the kitchen. She rushes after me with a packed breakfast, all set and ready to go with a to-go cup of coffee.

"Thank you, Gail. You are the best!"

I take the bag from her and rush out the door with Taylor on my heels. He pulls out of the building like Speed Racer and flies the whole way there.

I check the clock when we arrive. 7:55 A.M. Taylor gets me to GEH with five minutes to spare. This man is a God send. I enter my office and take a look at the hectic schedule Andrea has laid out for me. _Christ! This week can't pass fast enough._

* * *

 _ **Thursday, April 6th, 2017**_

It's about 12 noon when I leave my last meeting for the day and head back towards my office. As expected, this week has been hectic and I cannot wait for my lunch date with Elena. I haven't had much more time to think about if I want a relationship with Susannah, or someone else. But, every chance I did get to think about it, the more I realized that I wanted something special with _someone_. I have decided to discuss this with Elena and go from there.

I am unsure how Susannah will take it. On the one side, she seems to be happy with where we are in our contract, but then she throws little hints that she wants more from me. For instance, the expectation of kisses goodbye and kisses hello, the conversation she tries to start when she can tell that I am in a good mood, and the little looks she gives me when she thinks I am not paying attention. I used to find this all irritating, but now I am somewhat hopeful. Maybe tomorrow, I will find these little habits of hers endearing, rather than annoying.

The only thing that is really holding me back from the idea of more is Susannah, herself. Sure, I like her as a sub, but I am still not sure if she is the "one" for me. I guess I won't know until I give her a chance. I don't want to get her hopes up though, so perhaps I will not have this conversation with her until I feel that she is the person I want to experience _more_ with.

My phone rings and before I answer I already know who it is.

"Hello, Andrea."

"Hello, Mr. Grey. You need to leave for your lunch appointment with Mrs. Lincoln soon, and before you do, I need your signature on the security report from Welch."

"Of course, Andrea. Bring it in."

Ten seconds later she is in my office with the files. I quickly scan them.

"Whoa! What the fuck is all this? There was a security breach last night?"

"No, not necessarily last night, sir. But, someone did recently try to access our main database. Unfortunately, they were unable to gain access so they were in and out before we could detect their exact IP address or even when exactly it was. All Welch was able to tell me was that it happened within the last month or so."

"And why the fuck am I just hearing about this now?"

"According to Welch, if access is not granted, the system will not alarm unless it has been denied three or more times. Whoever it was did not attempt to hack into our system more than twice so he or she must have known to back off after the second attempt failed. When doing this, it just looks like an employee is trying to access our system and simply forgot their password."

"And how is Welch sure that this is not the case?"

"Well, he can explain it better than I can, sir. But, it has something to do with his monthly comb through the system and IP addresses. Apparently, he found a partial address that is not part of your company's intranet."

"Fucking great! Schedule a meeting with Welch for four this afternoon. I need to get to the bottom of this. Sooner rather than later. Let him know I will sign these after our meeting."

"Of course, Mr. Grey. Have a good lunch."

"Thank you, Andrea. Don't forget to eat yours either." I scowl at her. "I know I work you too hard, but find time to eat that lunch your husband made you."

She grins at me. "Of course, Mr. Grey."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Taylor is pulling up in front of _The Mile High Club._ I check my watch, 12:45 P.M. I'm early. Really early. Our appointment isn't until one, but unlike Elena, I choose to be punctual. _And... I have been looking forward to this meeting all week._

I take my sweet time exiting the car and slowly make my way to the public elevator in the lobby. Five minutes later, it arrives and makes its sluggish ascent to the 76th floor. By the time I arrive, fifteen people have entered and exited on ten different floors, leaving me only five minutes to spare now. _Good._

"Hello, Mr. Grey."

The young man behind the counter greets me politely and cheerfully.

"Hello, Mr. Jones."

"You're room is ready whenever you are, sir."

"Perfect."

He leads Taylor and I to the back of the restaurant where my reserved room awaits. I take a seat while Taylor remains outside, watching and waiting, ready to pounce on anyone or anything he perceives as a threat. The man is great.

The waiter enters and pours fresh ice water into my glass.

"Can I get you anything else to drink, sir?"

"A glass of Pouilly-Fumé, please."

He nods and leaves. I check my watch again, and I find myself pissed that it isn't even one yet. Elena is always late by at least ten minutes. She claims she's just being fashionable, but I know why she does it. I know what it means to her. She loves making me wait- just as she used to make me squirm waiting for her in her playroom. It makes her believe that she still has some sort of control over me, something she still has to prove to herself. She'll never admit it, but she hates that I got away from her six years ago. Usually, I don't mind her little game, but quite frankly, today it's irritating the fuck out of me.

I roll my eyes as I glance at my watch once again. 1:04 P.M. _Hurry the fuck up, Elena!_ The waiter re-enters and places my wine in front of me.

"Can I get you anything else while you wait, sir?"

"No. I'll wait on my guest." I respond, icily.

I know it isn't his fault, but his comment reminds me of the fool I am for waiting on this woman. _Next time, I will show up late and leave her waiting…_

I take a sip of my wine and stand, pacing to pass the time, and grow more and more frustrated by the second. _I need to have a little chat with Mrs. Lincoln about her tardiness._

Suddenly, I see the curtain move out of the corner of my eye and I stop pacing. Elena has _finally_ arrived and has entered the building preciscely ten minutes late.

"Christian, darling… How are you?"

She makes her way towards me and grasps my shoulders before kissing me on each cheek. I step out of her grasp and pull out her chair, my ingrained manners taking over.

"Pissed! You're late again, Elena."

She takes her seat and I take mine, placing my suit jacket on the back before sitting.

"Oh, Christian, dear. You know showing up on time would make me look desperate. I can't have that, now can I?" she says, raising a pointed eyebrow at me.

 _Of course not. But heaven forbid I was late and I'd never hear the end of it._

"Cut the shit, Elena. It's getting old."

"Oh, dear! What has you in such a mood today? Trouble at GEH? Or is it Susannah?"

The waiter comes in again to take Elena's drink order, but this time, I welcome the interruption. I need to get my mood in check before we have this conversation.

"I'll have a glass of the 1982 Chateau Lafite."

"Yes, Ma'am." The waiter says as he fills her glass with ice water.

"Now, Christian… What is going on with you? Why are you in such a bad mood today?"

I take a sip of my wine, and before jumping into that particular conversation, I dodge her question.

"How are you, Elena?"

She narrows her eyes at me before responding.

"I'm fine, darling. Esclava is doing well. Isaac is irritatingly on his best behavior and your mother and I have a dinner scheduled for this Friday evening."

"Oh… That's good to hear." I mutter anxiously. I am about to ask her another question, but she beats me to it.

"Yes, now just as you so _nicely_ berated _me_ , cut the shit, Christian. What is with you? Why are you being so evasive?"

I look down, trying to get my thoughts together, when the waiter arrives with Elena's wine.

"Can I take your order now, Ma'am?"

She scans the menu and chooses quickly, before appreciatively looking him up and down.

"Yes, Thomas," she smiles flirtatiously up at him and I try not to roll my eyes. "I'll have the Niçoise Salad, dear."

"And for you, sir?"

"I'll have the Smoked Salmon with a side of the seasonal vegetables and roasted potatoes."

"Very good. Please let me know if I can get you anything else, Ma'am. Sir."

He nods to each of us and exits quickly, leaving the spotlight back on me.

"So…?" Elena continues. I take a deep breath and start.

"Well, I don't know. I have been in a mood the last couple of days or so."

"Is it work related?" she inquires.

I shake my head and take another sip of wine.

"No, work has been fine until about an hour ago. Welch brought me a security report stating that someone has tried to access GEH's database in the last month or so. I have yet to have a sit down with him, but now that is a constant worry on my mind."

"Oh, dear. Do you think it's personal? Or just a random hacker hoping to skim some money off the top?"

I intertwine my fingers in my lap and lean forward.

"Honestly, I have no fucking clue, but whoever it is will have a rude awakening when I find out who the fuck it is!" I tell her, anger and malice in every word.

 _No one tries to take what's mine and gets away with it._ She smiles at me fondly, proud of the ruthless CEO she's created. Without her, I wouldn't be where I am today, and she knows it- and she never lets me forget it either.

She raises her glass and takes a sip.

"I've taught you well, darling. Never take shit from anyone. You are master of this universe. No one will _ever_ attempt to take what's yours without consequence."

The waiter arrives with our food and leaves after serving us. The food smells delicious. I take a bite and Elena begins again.

"You said work just recently became a problem. What has had you upset over the last couple of days? Is Miss Collins not satisfying your needs? I could find you a new one..."

"No, I don't think that's it…" I trail off and take another bite. The salmon is mouthwatering.

"Well, then what is it, Christian? Spit it out already." She hisses angrily.

I narrow my eyes, but begin.

"It started last Friday evening. I arrived home from work and Susannah was waiting for me in the playroom, as expected, and things started out great. We had a perfect scene, but afterwards, when I dismissed her to her room as I always do, an unsettling feeling came over me."

She frowns.

"What kind of feeling?"

"It's hard to explain, but it made me feel gloomy and hollow. And it lasted all fucking weekend too. Saturday was horrible in the playroom. Let's just say this weekend will definitely not go down in history as my best performance."

"Oh, dear…"

"Yeah… and then Sunday, as well. I sent her home early."

"Did you attend the Sunday dinner with your family?"

"Of course! Like I could get out of that. Grace hounds me enough as it is."

Elena laughs.

"Yes, you're mother would make quite a dominant with that personality... How was the dinner?" she asks, too curiously, and her eyes narrow.

I realize she's leading me… and my suspicions rise. Grace must have told her I wasn't the best company that evening.

"Fine at first. But then, of course, the Greys had to question my lifestyle and confuse me more than I was."

Elena frowns. "Will you just get to the point already, Christian?"

I glare back at her.

"Fine. They noticed that I wasn't in the mood and mentioned that perhaps I should get a girlfriend."

Her brow furrows.

"And that confused you? Christian you don't need a girlfriend. You have a submissive. I mean, of course you can't tell them that, but who cares as long as you know?"

"Well, they said they just want what's best for me, and I started thinking…."

I take a brief pause. All of a sudden, I am nervous to admit this to Elena. She won't approve.

"Yes…?"

"Well, I started thinking what that might be like… to you know, have a girlfriend…"

Her eyes widen and her mouth pops slightly open.

"Why would you be thinking something like that?"

"Well, all these horrible feelings I've been having… I've realized that I think I might want something… _more_."

She folds her napkin in her lap and rolls her eyes at me.

"I've told you before, Christian. People like us aren't built for more. I think you just need a new sub. Susannah clearly isn't fulfilling your needs anymore, if she has you thinking this nonsense."

"It's not nonsense, Elena. I'm finding this whole ordeal lacking… I want more."

She laughs sarcastically.

"Christian, you don't know the first thing about more. Believe me, baby, you won't like it. Come on, dear. Let me find you another submissive… "

She reaches towards me and caresses my face, and I try not to flinch away from her.

"Or perhaps, you and I can give it another go?" she suggests, gazing down into my eyes.

I try not to laugh in her face. Instead, I pull myself out of her reach and scowl at her. _There it is._ Her manipulation. She wants to get me back under her wing so badly that she spun this whole story about not being capable of more.

"You know that will never happen again, Elena. Ever!"

She sits back, offended. Her mouth turns into a sneer.

"I was the best damn thing that ever happened to you, Christian, and you know it. Without me, you'd be dead by now or rotting away in some damn prison cell."

There we go. She's finally bringing up my past. I wondered how long it would take, before she brought that up. We've officially come full circle. Again, she's managed to throw all that shit in my face and make me feel like that defenseless little shit I was twenty-three years ago. Now, I'm fucking pissed! And I don't know if it's from my earlier irritation with her or this new rage I'm feeling, but I lash out with the intent to wound.

"I know what I want Elena. I want more, and I definitely don't want it with you." I say, maliciously.

 _Fuck!_ I am so going to regret that later.

She stands, angrier than all hell, and snatches her purse up with a fury I have not seen in quite some time.

"It was just a suggestion Christian. Clearly none of these Stepford brunette bimbos are doing it for you anymore. Perhaps, you need a little variety in your life, which is why I offered. But, forget it. Go ahead and try it your way. Attempt having sex like a _normal_ couple and see how far that gets you. It won't last more than a week, sweetheart. You have needs. Needs that a regular relationship will not begin to satisfy. Not like I can, and you hate that I'm right. I'm the best submissive you've ever had and you hate that part of you still wants me."

I roll my eyes at her arrogance. She really does believe her own hype. But I'm caught off guard, when she slaps me hard across my face.

"Don't you dare roll your eyes at me! Have some respect for the woman who taught you all you know. Who gave you everything you need and could _ever_ want."

And with that, she turns on her heel and storms out, leaving me shocked, furious, and beyond repulsed.

 _How dare I? How fucking dare she?_

I'll admit that she made my life a hell of a lot easier, but to continue to throw it in my face? And then, to fucking slap me! I can't believe she actually fucking slapped me. It's been six fucking years since I've been slapped and I absolutely loathed it.

I stand and begin to pace, trying to calm my rage. It doesn't help and I've completely lost my appetite. I hate to waste food though, so I sit and take another bite. Suddenly, it tastes nauseating.

"Can I get you anything else, sir?" Thomas asks. He must have entered without me noticing, because all of a sudden he's there.

"Just a box, please."

"Of course."

Although it tastes putrid now, I know it's just my horrid mood. It will taste fine once I've calmed down.

 _Fucking bitch!_ How dare she put me off my food! I am seething with indignation.

 _What the fuck does she know anyway?_ I can't believe I ever thought she could help me with this. She knows nothing about _more_. Yeah, she was married. But, she fucked that all to hell by spreading her legs for the first teenage boy who stumbled across her backyard.

The server is back with my box and the bill. I hand him my card immediately and shove it back at him.

 _FUCK!_ I must bring myself back under control. I close my eyes and take a deep breath… and six more, before I finally relax. When Thomas returns, I sign the slip, grab my jacket off the back of the chair and hastily leave the room with Taylor hot on my heels.

I exit the restaurant and head straight to the bank of elevators. My phone buzzes in my pocket, but before I get a chance to answer it, someone bumps into me and almost knocks me over as she trips forward.

"Shit!"

 _What the fuck!_ "Whoa!"

I reach out to stabilize her and grab her by her arms before she has a chance to grab me. When she looks up her beautiful blue eyes meet mine and she is completely stunned- eyes wide, mouth open. But, even while gawking at me, she is absolutely stunning.

Her hair is wild and curly- brunette. It looks like a fucking lion's mane. _Magnificent._ She's wearing a short, red, fitted dress that reaches mid-thigh and accentuates her breasts. _Holy fuck!_ Her breasts are tremendous. But, it's her eyes that catch me utterly off guard. They are sky blue, big, and absolutely gorgeous. Her makeup is subtle, yet perfectly highlights her features. This woman is beyond astounding.

"Are you ok, Miss?"

She continues to silently gaze up at me for a little while longer before she shakes her head and blinks a few times.

"Wh..what?"

"Are you ok?"

"Oh…" She smiles the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. "Uh… yes. Yes, I am. Thank you. I'm sorry for bumping into you like that. I should have been watching where I was going."

She bites her lip and looks up at me, embarrassed. I gasp at the sight of her lip trapped between her teeth. It's incredibly erotic. I realize I'm still holding onto her when the urge to touch her face and skim my thumb across her lips overwhelms me. I gently push her back to gain some distance, but instead my eyes wander all down her body.

Jesus Christ! She is absolutely perfect- from head to toe. Her body is as sensational as her face. Perky and tight. Her skin is pale and creamy and blushing all over in response to my more than appreciative gaze.

"Just be careful, Miss..?" I stare at her, awaiting her name.

"Oh, ah… Spector, Ana Spector." she stutters.

I smirk at her before I respond.

"Nice to meet you, Ana Spector."

 _ **A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing! We want to wish everyone a very happy, healthy and safe New Year!**_


End file.
